wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Important Dates
Though there are plenty of holidays and important dates that are unique to certain cultures and countries, there are some dates that are generally seen as important throughout the world. Day of Amity With the start of the new year, on Hayary 1, comes opportunity to make amends with the people around you, and for making new beginnings. Some people spend the day partying, while others spend the day in quiet meditation. But almost everyone sees this day, the first day of a new year, as the perfect day to start anew. Spring Equinox Rhydiary 1 (or Almiary 15 in the South) signals the first day of Spring, when the sun is in the skies for exactly 12 hours. During this day, when the snow starts to thaw and the natural world starts to reawaken, people see this as a time for celebration and remembrance that death is never truly the end. How people choose to celebrate this, however, varies between the cultures. Some choose to go out and start preparing gardens, others simply go out and enjoy the last remnants of winter before the snow melts beyond any recreational purposes. Lantern Day On Balmiary 12, when Yoi and Chusei are their brightest and Warui is at its darkest, people celebrate Lantern Day. On this day, people will typically light candles, put them in paper boats or lanterns, and send them off - whether over a body of water or into the heavens. This celebration started with the belief that these lights would guide the dead towards the heavens and away from the hells, and slowly grew to be more of a festival with themed foods and games for all. Festival of the Gods It is widely accepted that Tienery 16, when Yoi and Warui are half full and Chusei is full, ought to be devoted to the gods. How people choose to celebrate this day, of course, varies between each of the churches. While some devote this day to worship, and some devote it to revelry, one important detail is that there is an unspoken agreement that none of the churches will interfere with any of the other churches. Summer Solstice Veotliry 22 (or Qagtius 8 in the South) is the longest day of the year, and people celebrate by spending time outdoors with feasts and games. During this day, carnivals are most active, hosting games and shows for up to an entire week later in larger towns. Celebration of Books Unlike the other important days, the Celebration of Book is more of a day of appreciation for all forms of literature - whether written or performed. On Oriary 14, from dawn until late into the night, towns will be alive with the sounds of people reciting poetry, dramatic readings of stories, and all sorts of plays, regardless of the size of the town. The Grand Market From the dawn of Daorry's first day to dusk of their second day, merchants of every country will come together for The Grand Market, an exposition of sorts on every continent. During this time, people go all over the world to experience cultures that they couldn't experience in their own towns - or even to share their cultures by opening up a booth to represent their store on another continent. Test of Strength Every year from Ovtiury 13-17, people from around the world come together for feats of physical strength and dexterity. During this week, a council run by executives from every country compiles an official list of events and rules for these events that count to the ranking to determine which country 'wins' for the week - though there are no rewards for winning aside from the pride of having one. Of course, while there are these official events, this hardly stops people from having their side events for the fun of it. Fall Equinox Almiary 15 (or Rhydiary 1 in the South) is widely accepted as the first day of Fall, where the sun is in the skies for exactly 12 hours. Unlike the Spring Equinox, this day is typically spent in quiet relaxation. Some choose to spend it outdoors, laying under trees to watch the leaves fall. Some others may go on hikes, wanting to be closer to nature before the natural world starts to retreat to its slumber for the rest of the year. Harvest Festival For the first week in Adorius, people celebrate the yearly returns with the Harvest Festival. Though this is typically closer to smaller towns where they focus on agriculture, people from larger towns will go to smaller towns during this week for the express purpose of enjoying the Harvest Festival. During this time, farmers sell their wares while other people set up games and events for the children and tourists to enjoy. Fortunalia On Baditus 11, people believe that the 11/11 date brings good fortune. As such, this day is dedicated to people playing games of luck. While some people don't push their luck too much and only enter the yearly lottery, some go all out and enjoy games that are designed to test fate in an attempt to increase their wealth ten fold. Feast of Embers On Anjius 12, sculptors and builders alike come together to construct some of the most beautiful things they can, and then put them out in the public for everyone to enjoy. Then, on Anjius 13, people swarm the streets to look at the various pieces of art - and their immediate destruction at sunset. Though some consider this to be a waste of materials, the more gifted constructors find a way to destroy their piece while saving their materials, and many agree that the lost materials are worth the yearly reminder that life is fleeting and should be appreciated while we can. Winter Solstice Qagtius 8 (or Veotliry 22 in the South) is the shortest day of the year, and people tend to have a big feast. Larger towns and cities will have an indoors feast where they can host larger numbers away from the cold. Smaller towns embrace the outdoors and enjoy the colder weather that comes with the coming of winter, staying warm by hanging around by the roast or by staying active. Festival of the Dead People typically spend Mevdius 8 in remembrance of the dearly departed, when Warui is in its darkest phase for the first time for the month. During this time, graveyards are alight with love and hope, with people looking back on their pasts with loved ones in a positive light. In some areas, they even go so far as to leave food and gifts for those who have died, wanting to look after them even in their death. In others, they honour the dead by dressing up as evil spirits and running from house to house to receive prayers or treats. Celebration of Lights On Eotius 15 , when Yoi is in the first new moon phase of the month, is the Celebration of Lights. This celebration started because as the year was winding to a close, people needed a reminder of hope, that tomorrow will always come. So, on this day every year, when Yoi is in its darkest phase, people get together and be merry in spite of whatever else may be going on around this world. While some cultures give their loved ones gifts, other spend the day in festivities, and others still spread the celebrations out over a longer period of time.